Snape Lends a Helping Hand
by TheFreakyGirl
Summary: Draco and Hermione have just had their first major argument, and their relationship seems to be on pretty rocky foundations. Draco refuses to apologise for her, and things aren't looking good, until Draco receives something from someone unexpected which makes him look at his relationship in a whole new light. D/Hr fic, rated T. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!


**A/N: Hi guys! So...it's kinda been a while since I've posted anything. I've had a bit of writer's block, which isn't fun. Finally, I managed to complete this Draco/Hermione fic! This is my first D/Hr fic, but I'm very excited about it. It does feel weird, because I used to be a devout Ronmione shipper (Don't get me wrong, I still love them, but I do love Dramione also!) **

**Personally, I think that Draco and Hermione romances are very hard to write. They have a complicated love and you always have to try hard not to make it 'Hermione hates Draco' and then 'Hermione loves Draco' in the next chapter. **

**This is only a one-shot, but I _do_ have an idea for a story, which I'm not entirely sure will happen yet, but I hope it will. **

**Please feel free to review this, I want to know whether Draco and Hermione seem OOC or there's any holes in the plot or anything, but no flames please.**

Snape Lends a Helping Hand

_Stupid, bushy-haired, melodramatic bint _Draco thought as he sat at his desk, trying and desperately failing to get some extra work done and take his mind off of Hermione. He sighed and sat back, finally accepting that he was too distracted to do anything and putting his head in his hands.

She really made him mad sometimes. Scratch that, _all_ the time.

They'd been out, having dinner, when all of a sudden she'd gotten all arsey over something, and then she'd bloody refused to tell him what it was she was so annoyed about. She just muttered a lot under her breath, called him 'Malfoy' instead of 'Draco' and crossed and uncrossed her arms, like she always did when she was mad at him.

Pouring himself a glass of Scotch from the bottle he kept in a drawer, hidden under a bunch of folders, he reclined in his chair again and rubbed his forehead. Swirling the glass, he watched the amber liquid twist into a mini-hurricane.

_Annoying, self-righteous, beautiful woman._

-:-

_Obnoxious, over-protective, thick prat. _

Hermione stroked Crookshanks a little harder than she meant to and he let out an irate meow. She softly scratched behind his ears in a way of apology, before resuming her mental attack on Draco Malfoy, her so called 'boyfriend'.

They'd come a long way since the War ended. The hate that had been there previously was now a thing of the past. In fact, Hermione's feelings towards him were _very_ different now.

It all started when Voldemort was defeated and everyone had been celebrating the victory. Most of Voldemort's Death Eaters had quickly Disapparated, but the ones that weren't fast enough were apprehended by Aurors and dragged away. People were hugging and laughing, and suddenly Hermione felt herself being swept up, soft lips pressing onto hers. Caught in the euphoria of victory, she hadn't even thought about whom it was kissing her; she just knew that she liked it, losing herself in the kiss. When she'd pulled back and looked dead into Malfoy's stormy grey eyes, she found that she wasn't disgusted, like she wanted to be, having kissed the son of a Death Eater. Instead a warm glow spread through her stomach as she finally embraced the fact that she'd _maybe_ had a little thing for Draco Malfoy for a while.

They didn't get together right away, instead playing a long-standing game of cat and mouse for quite a few months before finally Ginny couldn't take it anymore. Whilst hanging out at Hermione's flat with them both, who'd become friends but 'nothing more' as Hermione adamantly put it, she'd suddenly shouted "Stop dancing around each other! Hermione, you like Draco and Draco, you like Hermione, so just kiss already!" Laughing, they'd eventually taken her advice and had been together ever since.

It took everyone else a long while to get used to them as a couple. The press hounded them for months and it wasn't unusual to see some sort of stupid headline about them in the Daily Prophet (apparently printing rubbish, made up headlines was not enough to send her to Azkaban), but eventually everything died down. Some even found it romantic – the unexpected love story between an Ex-Death Eater and The Chosen One's Best Friend.

Harry and Ron had taken even longer to come around, but one day at the Burrow, Draco had engaged them in a conversation about Quidditch. Hermione and Ginny had looked over at the three and smiled at each other knowingly. It was safe to say that Harry and Ron were a lot friendlier towards Draco from then on. It made Hermione happy that her three of her favourite men in the world were getting on better.

Hermione and Draco bickered lightly quite a lot, but they never really had a full on, screaming-at-each other, throwing things and slamming-doors fight. That was…until last night.

Draco had taken her to a lovely Italian restaurant, which had made Hermione's heart swell, especially because he knew that she was stressed because of her job at Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He'd coaxed her away from her work with promises of easy conversation and a fun evening, and she couldn't resist.

The waiter, whose name tag had identified him as 'Liam', had been flirting shamelessly with Hermione, despite her date clearly being Draco as he held her hand across the table. He'd glared at the Muggle (it being a Muggle restaurant) and Hermione had noticed his hand slide into his jacket, where she knew he kept his wand. She'd kicked him under the table, causing him to grunt and glare at her, but retreating his hand again.

The next time the waiter had arrived to serve them their starters, he'd lingered longer than he needed to, gazing at Hermione like some 'pathetic, drooling puppy' – Draco's words. Hermione had tutted and told him to stop being paranoid, saying that he was just being nice and a good waiter.

As he approached their table to give them their mains, he overheard/eavesdropped in on their conversation on Italian cuisine. 'Liam' set down Hermione's Spaghetti Bolognese in front of her with a charming grin and a wink of his blue eyes and complimented her on her knowledge of Italy and its cuisine. She'd blushed slightly and thanked him, noticing the way that Draco's grip tightened around his fork so tightly that she thought it might snap.

The rest of the meal had passed quickly, but 'Liam' returned to their table more times than was necessary, and even Hermione began to feel slightly irritated by him. He looked clearly disappointed when she said that no, they wouldn't like a dessert, just the bill please. He'd brought it over and turned to Hermione again, as if he were going to ask her out. But he made the mistake of glancing back at Draco and, seeing his murderous glare, seemed to think better of it, shutting his mouth and scurrying away.

Draco threw down a few 'muggle bills' as he called them, and noticed the sentence 'be sure to tip your server!' printed optimistically on the bottom of the receipt. As Hermione gathered her coat he swiftly withdrew a pen, scribbled something down and took her hand, leading her from the restaurant, silently vowing never to return.

Unbeknownst to Draco, Hermione had glanced over as she'd put her coat on and seen what he'd written on the receipt.

_Here's a tip: Get staff that aren't sleazy perverts. _

-:-

Hermione was silent as they Apparated back to their apartment, not even looking at him as she went to their bedroom to change.

Not being one to beat around the bush, Draco had followed her and confronted her, asking her what had got her wand in a knot, which in hindsight had probably not the best way to ask her.

She'd turned on him, calling him over-possessive and saying that he'd been 'acting like a child who didn't want to share his toy'.

"I'm a person, not a belonging, Draco!" Hermione had screeched.

"Blimey, Hermione, if your voice gets any higher only dogs will be able to hear you!"

He'd then (stupidly) gone on to say that she hadn't exactly been ignoring the waiter's flirting. Hermione's face had gotten very red very fast and Draco knew he'd made a mistake. But he was too stubborn to apologise. Instead he'd stood his ground, crossed his arms, and continued arguing with her.

Suddenly, things began to come up that weren't even related to the waiter's flirting. Hermione began talking about the fact that Draco had been working a lot recently, and Draco argued that she had been too and he'd barely seen her. Next they argued about the fact that Hermione would often spend the night at Harry and Ginny's or Ron and Lavender's, without even telling him. More and more subjects that had been bubbling away were quickly brought to the surface, as talking turned into shouting, which turned into full on screaming.

In the end Hermione had Disapparated, presumably going to Harry and Ginny's place. She hadn't tried to contact him at all since their fight, and he, being just as stubborn, had made no effort to talk to her either.

-:-

Draco was halfway through his bottle of Scotch and on his third cigarette when he was pulled from his depressive thoughts by a repetitive, extremely irritating tapping on his office window. He looked up and recognised Harry's owl, Kasper, holding a small parcel in his beak. Sighing, he rose from his seat and pushed open the window. The snowy owl flew in, dropped the small package on his rosewood desk and darted out of the window again without so much as a goodbye 'hoot'.

Dropping himself heavily back into his chair and loosening his tie, Draco spun the chair round to face his desk and opened the parcel. What on Earth could Harry need to send him?

He ripped apart the brown paper and out fell a note and a small vial of what seemed to be…memories. Unrolling the note first, Draco took another sip of Scotch before he began to read.

_Draco, _

_I know that you and Hermione had a pretty big argument last night. She came to mine and Ginny's in a complete mess, and I imagine you're about the same, so I thought it was time to send you this._

_I also know that you were very close to Snape. When he was dying, he told me to send you this, if you and Hermione ever argued so badly that it seemed like you guys might break up. Seems he knew something that we didn't, huh? _

_-Harry_

Draco's eyes swivelled to the pensieve he kept in a cupboard at the back of the room. He kept all important memories in there just in case anything ever happened and he needed them. Lifting the vial up, he held it delicately in his thumb and forefinger, just staring at the wispy thread inside. How could Snape have possibly known that Draco would fall for Hermione, when even _he _himself didn't realise it?

Shrugging, Draco got to his feet again. There was only one way to find out what Snape wanted to show open the doors to the cupboard that held the pensieve, he watched as it drifted out and settled just above the desk. Gently, he tipped the contents of the vial into it and, taking a deep breath and plunging his face into the clear liquid-like substance.

-:-

Draco found himself sat next to Snape at the teachers' table in the Great Hall as dark shapes morphed into furniture, students and food. Looking around, he guessed that it was sometime during their sixth year due to the fact that the Great Hall was fully intact, everyone was calmer and Dumbledore was still alive. He noticed a younger version of himself sat at the Slytherin table, next to Blaise, who he had just begun to be friends with. Pansy was on his other side, talking incessantly into his ear. He smirked as he watched his younger self roll his eyes and tell her to shut up. She sat back and huffed, folding her arms sulkily as Blaise chuckled at her tauntingly.

'_Draco.' _Suddenly Snape's voice echoed in his head. He turned to look at the tall, pale man next to him, but his lips weren't moving. He was just staring at his food, a pinched look on his face. _'If you are hearing this, then it means that I have died and you are having problems with Granger.' _The disembodied voice snickered and Draco twisted his head wildly to see where Snape's voice was coming from. _'I know you're surprised –but don't be. I've known that you've liked her for a while. It's obvious. I recognise the symptoms. You, or rather past you, is about to look at her…' _Draco's eyes moved to again study his younger self. Sure enough, he watched as past-Draco's eyes flitted up to look at where Hermione sat as he conversed with Blaise. She seemed to be lecturing Ron and Harry about study for their upcoming N.E. . They clearly weren't listening as Ron shovelled food in his mouth and Harry gazed at Ginny. A small smile spread across past-Draco's lips and present-Draco frowned. He couldn't recall ever making a point of looking at her during meal times in the Great Hall, or trying to talk to her, or anything like that. In his sixth year Draco had long since gotten rid of his childish dislike of her, and now they simply ignored each other. He didn't even realise himself that he had a crush on Hermione until right after the Dark Lord had been defeated.

He remembered his mother tugging on his sleeve, urging him to leave with her and Lucius, but he had refused. Instead he had strode over to where Hermione was hugging Ginny, pulled her into his arms and kissed her like it was the last time. He'd been immensely surprised, but pleased when she'd kissed him back.

'_Now, normally I wouldn't involve myself in any of your romantic affairs, but things are different when it comes to Granger. You'll see why in a few moments.' _Draco shook himself from his thoughts as Snape's voice spoke up again. _'I must warn you; what I'm about to show you is extremely private. Only you and Potter have ever and will ever witness this. Tell no one what you've seen.' _

The scene before Draco melted and suddenly he was in a field, on a warm sunny day. A slight breeze ruffled his hair as he looked around. The only people he could see were two girls – one with red hair and the other with dark blonde hair. They were talking, when the dark blonde haired one stormed off. The word 'freak!' met Draco's ears and he scowled. As he got closer, he saw a lanky boy emerge from behind a tree. Draco realised with a jolt that it was Snape, aged about ten. He smiled tentatively at the girl. They talked for a while, still out of earshot for Draco, but as he approached he heard Snape call the girl 'Lily'. Lily…Lily…the name rung some sort of bell in his head as he concentrated, trying to place _where_ he recognised the name from. Finally, it hit him.

Lily Potter. As in, Lily Potter the mother of Harry Potter, who Snape had seemingly _despised. _He'd never mentioned knowing Harry's mother, let alone being friends with her.

The scene dissipated again, and memories flashed past Draco, like cars on a motorway. He caught glimpses as Lily and Snape began Hogwarts, remaining friends. He saw James Potter bully Snape, whilst Lily stood up for him, even though she smiled at James. More scenes flashed past, halting briefly on one where James Potter was hoisting Snape into the air by his ankle, whilst all his friends laughed and jeered, Lily again attempting to stick up for him.

One word echoed in Draco's mind.

"_Mudblood!_"

It made his stomach churn. Draco hadn't used that word for years, sickened by everything that it stood for. He'd seen what it had done to Hermione when he'd called her one back in Hogwarts, and although he hadn't cared at the time, he certainly did now.

Draco found himself in more memories, sadder memories that he didn't really want to see; Lily completely ignoring Snape whilst he tried to apologise, Lily getting together with James, not even caring about how Snape would feel. She was seemingly oblivious to Snape's intense feelings for her.

A random thought entered Draco's mind and it felt like someone had stolen all of the breath from his body. That could've been him and Hermione, in another world. Harry and Ron could've been James and his friends, Hermione could've been Lily and he could've been Snape. But he quickly composed himself. Hermione had fallen for _him_ not for Ron or Harry. They would've been so much easier to fall in love with, too. There would be no arguments, no having to wake up next to Draco as he screamed the house down when he had his nightmares, and no having to put up with him when he got moody after a long day at work. Yet Hermione had chosen to stick by him, even though he could be a right git at times.

Draco felt a sudden rush of affection for his girlfriend as the scene settled once more, and Draco saw Snape and Dumbledore talking. He watched in sorrow as he realised that Snape was begging Dumbledore to protect Lily from Voldemort, still loving her even after she'd totally dismissed him. He'd even agreed to become a Death Eater for her safety.

The final memory was of Snape facing the Potters' house in Godric Hollow in the middle of the night. The scene jumped to him almost reluctantly climbing the stairs, stepping over James' body without so much as a backwards glance. Jumping again, it showed Snape tentatively pushing open an infant Harry's bedroom door to find Lily Potter's dead body on the floor and Harry in his crib, crying loudly. He didn't even seem to hear Harry's screams, falling to his knees beside Lily and pulling her motionless form to his body, cradling her and stroking her hair as he sobbed. His sobs made Draco wince. They sounded broken and filled with heartbreak and misery.

Draco's surroundings faded for the last time and he pulled his head out of the pensieve, panting heavily. He didn't even notice the lone tear that rolled down his cheek. Snape's words 'you know what to do…' stayed with him as he turned on his heel and left his office in the mess that it was.

The pensieve drifted back into the cupboard and the doors slowly closed. It had completed its purpose for now.

-:-

Harry didn't seem surprised when he opened the front door to a panicked looking Draco Malfoy. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

"You've seen it then?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have." He asked. They stood in awkward silence for a moment. "Listen, er, Harry…your memory of your father shouldn't be tainted because what he did to Snape. It was bad but I know first-hand that sometimes people do really stupid things when they're young, and I'm sure your father was a good man."

Harry smiled, and they both pretended like he didn't have tears in his eyes. Draco cleared his throat and looked away.

"Hermione's here, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen." Stepping aside to let Draco in, he chuckled as the blond-haired man practically sprinted past him.

Draco had been here before so he knew where the kitchen was. Bursting through the wooden door he spotted Hermione sitting at the table, an untouched cup of tea in front of her. She was staring down at the table, but stood up when Draco entered, her brown eyes widening. It didn't escape his notice that they were red as well, and he felt horrible for being the one that made her cry.

"Draco-," He walked over to her, holding up a hand to stop her.

"Hermione, please, I have to say something…" He sighed. "I was – am - an idiot."

He saw a faint smirk cross Hermione's lips.

"You're only just realising that?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes," He replied, grinning before getting serious again. "I was worried, I know I'm overprotective and possessive, but it's only because I'm afraid of losing you. I mean, you're perfect and then there's me, an ex-Death Eater who's slightly mad and still can't sleep a full night without getting nightmares." His voice was venomous and full of self-hate, but Hermione shook her head slightly, placing her hands on either sides of his face so that he had to look at her.

"You really are an idiot if you think I'm perfect," She whispered to him. "But you have no reason to be scared of losing me. You just don't see yourself clearly, Draco. You see a screwed up villain who no one could ever love, but I see a man who's slowly learning that it's okay to let people in." Hermione rested her forehead against his. "And you aren't incapable or undeserving of love, because _I _love you."

It was the first time she'd ever said that, and she watched, amused when Draco began to look nervous. She let him stew for a bit, before kissing him lightly.

"I don't expect you to say it back. I know that it's difficult for you, but I just thought that you deserved to know." Draco's arms slid around her waist as he pulled her in for a kiss so passionate that it lifted her off of her feet.

And she knew that he was telling her everything that he couldn't verbally say in that kiss. All the emotions that he felt and the love that he held for her was communicated as his lips captured hers and his tongue slid into her mouth.

Draco felt his body relax as he knew that Hermione had forgiven him. That was all that mattered, because to him, she was all that mattered in the world.

**A/N: So...um...that was it! Pleeeeeease tell me how I did, and any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, because I hope to write more D/Hr in the future. **

**Also, I now have a Tumblr account which I will have updates on any new one-shots/stories and also if anyone wants to recommend a pairing that they think I should write about please feel free to message me! **

**My Tumblr url is: thefreakygirl. tumblr . com (just remove the spaces!) iI'd love to get some followers! **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
